the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Stickworld part 8
"It was destined to happen... A battle between the two Overseers that decides the fate of the entire Stickworld!" Zeruel82mk2 about The Stickworld part 8 Plot Overseer Lolph tells Mike to leave. He introduces himself to The First Overseer. The First Overseer tells Overseer Lolph why he is here and the two start a fight. The two are seemingly evenly matched. Mike realizes that they are fighting and he can’t help. He knows that everyone will be doomed if The First Overseer wins. Overseer Lolph hits the blue cliff and continues fighting. Overseer Lolph realizes that they are evenly matched because they can each control their own magic but he can’t control The First Overseer’s special attacks and decides to try and learn from him. They fight again and Overseer Lolph is once again slammed into a cliff. Mike realizes that Overseer Lolph is losing. He hears a voice who claims to know why. The fight is not looking to good towards BOTH Mike and Overseer Lolph’s point of view. Overseer Lolph realizes that The First Overseer is not taking any damage whatsoever. The voice Mike heard turns out to be that of Gabriel’s voice. Gabriel reveals that he had survived by teleporting moments before he died. Mike tries to attack him but fails when Gabriel tells him he doesn't want a fight. But Mike says that he should have thought about that BEFORE he awakened The First Overseer. Gabriel tells Mike why Overseer Lolph is losing. The fight is looking even worse now. Mike tells Overseer Lolph about The First Overseer’s ultimate magic shield. He tells him that it has to be broken in order for The First Overseer to take any damage. Gabriel offers to teach him and succeeds. Overseer Lolph leaves and Mike asks why Gabriel decided to teach him. Gabriel tells him why. Overseer Lolph speaks to The Creator if it is possible for him to gain an apprentice. The Creator tells him yes but he must choose wisely. Overseer Lolph tells him that he is not doing it to get the Book. They fight again and Overseer Lolph uses the ultimate shield and does some damage to The First Overseer. They continue the fight and Overseer Lolph is about to beat him. Gabriel tells Mike that they need to do something and tells Mike to meet him at the graveyard. The fight is looking even worse than before. The First Overseer warns Overseer Lolph that he can’t be beaten. He would infact just become even more stronger. The fight eventually reaches the graveyard. Overseer Lolph uses the meteor burst and drains The First Overseer’s magic. Gabriel arrives and The First Overseer asks if Gabriel would bring him back. Gabriel refuses. He tells him to rest in peace and The First Overseer retreats into the prison. Overseer Lolph congratulates both Mike and Gabriel. He decides to get some rest and tells Mike to bring him his gift. In a mid credits scene, Mike reunites with his family. He tells them of his victory. He is suddenly drawn away from them by a strange voice. A spin-off titled The Stickworld part 8.5: Lolph meets The Creator was released on 7th June 2019. Around the same month, the sequel titled The Stickworld part 9: The Reward was announced. This will be the first episode to feature The Super Retarded Magician who had not appeared in the series since the release of The Stickworld part 6: Darkness Rises as well as the first episode that will feature The Tower of Doom which has not been in the series since Darkness Rises and unlike it's previous episodes, it will feature additional floors in the tower such as Floors 0 and -1. The trailer was released on June 24th 2019. The episode was released on July 5th 2019.